Say Yes To The Dress!
by Hyacinth Judy
Summary: Modern AU. Inspired by the show of the same name, watch as Assistant Sabrina helps the four Pride and Prejudice brides to choose their perfect wedding gown! Sabrina is my OC. Rated T because weddings are a serious business.
1. Charlotte

**AN: Hi everyone! Ready for another madness of mine? :)**

**This is a four part story that I wrote during what I usually call a "wedding hysteria" that sometimes takes me... It's inspired by the show "Say Yes to the Dress!" taking place in Kleinfeld Bridal, NYC...I like it a lot, so once I asked myself: "How would those people handle the Pride&Prejudice brides?"**

**So yeah, four parts for four weddings: Charlotte, Lydia, Jane and Elizabeth; they'll all be helped by an OC assistant, Sabrina...**

**I hope you'll have fun reading this! **

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice; I only own Sabrina. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say Yes To The Dress!<strong>_

_Part One: Charlotte_

Sabrina was an assistant at Kleinfeld Bridal, in New York, and was very good at her job.

Her motto was: _"every bride deserves to be beautiful, no matter her age, size, colouring, or facial symmetry."_

Her purpose was to apply this motto to every woman that came inside the shop, in order to make them go out happy and with the perfect dress in hand (even metaphorically).

It was a crazy August day as many when, finally, she met her last appointment. She approached a woman of about twenty-five years old, sitting in the hall with other three people, all females.

"Are you Charlotte Lucas?" She asked, smiling in the engaging way she was famous for. The other raised and extended her hand: "Yes, it's me." "Welcome to Kleinfeld! I'm Sabrina, and I'll assist you today!" Charlotte introduced her to the others: her mother, Mrs Lucas, her younger sister Maria, and her best friend and maid of honour, Elizabeth Bennet.

They went to sitting room and Sabrina noticed that the bride's sister, which couldn't be older than seventeen, was attracted by the sparkly, most expensive gowns on the mannequins like a moth to a flame. Her charge, instead, didn't spare more than a glance to them, but just waited for Sabrina to speak again.

Sabrina looked at her more attentively: she was 5'2'' tall, slim and not much curvaceous; her face was well structured, but her nose was a bit too big for her proportions and the freckles on it didn't help much. Her hair, straight and light brown, was cut in a practical, but not flattering to her features, chin length style. Her gray eyes, nonetheless, were very expressive and her smile quite contagious.

As was her custom, Sabrina took her bride to a changing room to speak with her more privately. "So, Charlotte, tell me more about the wedding, the dress you want...Where are you marrying?"

"Oh, it's going to be quite simple, actually: we'll marry in January at the town church and then we'll have the reception at my parents' house. My fiancé, Bill, is studying to become a pastor and we don't want anything too flashy, or expensive...My mom would have liked a big affair, since Dad's the Mayor." A glint of humour lightened her eyes. "But, since I'm the oldest child and she had hoped to see me married since I was twenty, she will just oblige me!"

Sabrina laughed: she liked this bride! "So, no princess gowns for you! Which style do you prefer?"

"I'd like something simple, without train or too many details...I don't have much to show, so I'd rather not have a deep cleavage; I'm not opposed to lace, and I'd like it to be ivory rather than pure white."

Sabrina nodded, starting to mentally brush through the shop catalogue. "Do you have a particular preference on a stylist? Is there a budget you don't want to surpass?"

Charlotte answered that she had no preferences and she wanted to spend no more than $ 3'000.

* * *

><p>Sabrina floated across the shop, checking gown after gown, looking at prices tags, details and styles to find the <em>one<em> for Charlotte. Finally, she selected three models: a lace sheath dress, a mermaid cut gown with a modest neckline and an ivory, empire waisted gown with a long sleeved lace spencer to be added.

Charlotte examined them and said: "I think I'll try the mermaid cut one first...Maria is going to squeal, I warn you!" Sabrina chuckled, then helped her to wear it.

Charlotte arrived in front of her escorts and, as predicted, Maria squealed: "Oh, I _love_ mermaid gowns!" Mrs Lucas fanned herself, Elizabeth smiled, looking at her friend's expression on the full-length glass. "What do you think?" Sabrina asked, instinctively knowing that it was the maid's opinion that would weight more on her bride.

"Don't you think it's a bit too...simple, Charlotte?" Mrs Lucas spoke, betraying a bit of disappointment. Her eldest daughter rolled her eyes and said: "Geez, Mom, I'm marrying a clergyman, I can't show up with a dress embroidered with Swarovskis!" Maria spoke eagerly: "It's beautiful, Charlotte!"

Finally, Elizabeth spoke: "You don't look very convinced, Char...It doesn't flatter you as it should." Charlotte smiled and nodded: "Yeah, that's right. It's nice, but it isn't what I want." She turned to Sabrina. "Next one!"

* * *

><p>The lacy dress had more success. When they came out, Sabrina noticed approving expressions on the other women's faces. "So, do you like it?" Charlotte asked. Maria nodded, but seemed far less excited than before. "You look quite nice, sis." Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her. "<em>Quite <em>nice, Maria?" The younger girl shrugged. Mrs Lucas rose to examine her more closely. "It makes you a good figure, dear...yes, I think it could do."

"What do you think, Lizzy?" Charlotte turned to her friend. Sabrina noticed that a knowing glance passed between the two, then eagerly listened to Elizabeth's opinion. "You know, me, Char, I'm not very fond of lace, but I like the way it looks on you. I'm not so sure about the opening on the back, since you don't want any cleavage to be exposed..."

Sabrina observed her bride, then said: "Are you ready to show them the third one?" Charlotte answered in the positive and they went back to the changing room.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte looked at the third gown, she looked quite confused. "How do you wear it?" Sabrina smiled gently. "Don't worry, it's easier than it seems...it's a sleeveless gown, on which you wear a lacy spencer. It looks a bit like a Regency dress, I thought we should give it a try."<p>

As soon as she buttoned up the spencer, Sabrina knew that, no matter the others' opinions, Charlotte would want this one. The bride's gray eyes were shining and she was caressing the lace on the sleeve almost with tenderness.

Sabrina smiled again and fixed her client with her piercing green eyes: "Do you like it?" Charlotte blushed slightly and whispered: "Yes...It's beautiful..."

They went to the others, and Charlotte's joy was clear to them. Maria's jaw slacked open, but a brief glare by Mrs Lucas made her close it. "Oh, Charlotte, you look like a character from Jane Austen's books!"

Sabrina chuckled and said: "I think that's a compliment, Charlotte!" They all laughed, while Maria blushed and lowered her eyes.

Mrs Lucas dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and murmured: "Oh, dear, you look so beautiful! I've waited so long for this day...!" Charlotte turned and said: "Please, mom, don't cry!"

Elizabeth smiled brightly, stood and went to hug her friend, saying: "You're gorgeous, Char...You'll leave Bill speechless, and _that_'s a great achievement, ain't it?" They laughed heartily, while Charlotte gently slapped her friend on the arm: "Lizzy, I'd like to remind you that Bill's _your _distant relation! He's just loquacious!" Her maid of honour looked quite sceptical at this defence.

Sabrina smiled, admiring the friendly banter: after almost five years of working at Kleinfeld, she had seen many maids, friends and even parents that made things difficult for the bride, but in this case, everything had gone quite smoothly.

She stepped forward, looked at Charlotte in the eye and said: "So, Charlotte: is it the _one_?"

Charlotte smiled broadly and her face glowed in happiness: "Yes, it is!"

* * *

><p>Charlotte Lucas left Kleinfeld after ordering the gown and taking the measures. Sabrina registered her sales for the day and, doing so, thought about the various brides she had assisted; she was quite satisfied, since she had reached her purpose with every one of them, but was extremely happy for Charlotte.<p>

Audrey, one of the older assistants, peeked at her paper and exclaimed: "You sold the Regency dress! How did you do it?"

Sabrina smirked: "The same way you sell those gowns with a transparent bodice!"

All the assistants present laughed heartily, knowing Sabrina's strong adversity towards some kind of bridal gowns.

Sabrina sighed deeply and went out of the shop, thinking: _"What a good way to end such a hard day!"_

Oh, yes, she was very good at her job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Charlotte's dress comes purely from my imagination...<strong>

**Second part coming soon...get ready, it's Lydia next! **

**Read and Review!**

**Hyacinth Judy**


	2. Lydia

**AN: And here comes part two! Get a grip of your chairs, the Lydia-hurricane is coming! (and I'm not saying it in a good sense...)**

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice, nor "Say Yes To The Dress!" show...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Say Yes To The Dress!<em>**

Part Two: Lydia

Sabrina was an assistant at Kleinfeld Bridal, in New York, and sometimes she _hated_ her job.

Doing her job meant being a mix of a shop assistant, a fashion expert, a psychologist, a friend for the bride, and a diplomat.

And even with those abilities, there still were some people that could entice her into murder.

One of those elements of humanity was her third appointment of an otherwise calm and sunny October day.

Sabrina approached with some dread the cackling group of women sitting on the couch in the main hall. Usually, the louder they were, the hardest it would be to deal with them. _"Please, Lord, it was a good day until now!"_ She thought.

Her prayers went unanswered.

"Which of you fair ladies is the bride?" She asked, and to her surprise, the answer came from one of the youngest of the group. "It's me! I'm Lydia!" The squealing voice of the girl already grated on her nerves. Lydia presented her mother, Mrs Bennet, her aunts, Mrs Phillips and Mrs Gardiner, her older sisters, Jane and Elizabeth (which looked quite familiar...) and her matron of honour, Mrs Forster, who looked young enough to be the bride's twin.

Sabrina momentarily turned to Elizabeth: "You have already been here...You came with Charlotte Lucas, right?" The other smiled widely: "Yes, exactly!"

Mrs Bennet interrupted, and Sabrina immediately discovered from whom Lydia had taken her voice after: "Charlotte Lucas bought her dress here? My goodness, Lizzy, why did you not tell us?" Elizabeth frowned at her: "Why should I have?" "Because we _must not_ let _her_ be better than Lydie! Obviously, plain as she is, she could never compete with Lydia..."

"Fanny, we are here to find a dress, not to gossip about others, I'm sure that Miss Sabrina needs to speak with Lydia now!" Mrs Gardiner intervened, though in a far more polite way. Sabrina already loved her.

* * *

><p>Inside the changing room, Sabrina had an occasion get a better look at Lydia. She couldn't be older than twenty, was 5'7'' tall, but was wearing high heels ("<em>as if she needed them"<em> she thought), was _very_ curvy and showed it too much; her dark brown hair was wavy and cut Marilyn style, surrounding a full, almost chubby face with plump lips, small nose and large, chocolate brown eyes. She could have been cute had she not had on the heaviest make up one could think of.

"So, what kind of style would you like?" She asked, though for some reason she already imagined the answer.

Lydia started ranting: "I want to be _sexy_. _Every_ man's eyes must be on _me_, and since me and _my dear George_ are marrying at _Hollywood_, my dress must _sparkle_! I want crystals _everywhere_, it must match my ring!" She showed Sabrina her engagement ring, an enormous platinum band with a big, oval diamond in the center.

"_Does she mean she wants it tacky or fake?"_ Sabrina thought, looking at the very well concealed _zircon_ placed on the bride's ring. Her grandpa had worked at Tiffany's and had taught her many things about precious stones and _that_ was certainly _not _a diamond!

"Is there a budget you want to stay in? Do you have preferences on a stylist?" Sabrina said, flatly.

Lydia smirked and answered: "I want a Pnina Tornai. And I have _no_ budget! _My dear George_ is a very _rich_ actor and is going to pay for _everything_!"

Sabrina almost ran out of the door. _"Oh, no...she's a __**Pninaist**__!"_

* * *

><p>Sabrina sighed heavily while sorting out some models to show to Lydia. <em>"If the fiancé is going to pay, and has bought her a fake diamond, it will be far more safe for all of us to stick under 12000 $..." <em>She thought, taking a mermaid cut, sparkly, draped model with a low, sweetheart neckline.

"_I should have imagined she would be a Pninaist!" _She grumbled internally, glaring at two very expensive, very sparkly, very _revealing_ gowns, then choosing the princess one, with plisses and tulle on the skirt and a sweetheart bodice encrusted with crystals.

She had nothing against Pnina as a person, she was quite nice actually, and she could do wonders with fabrics. But _that_ was the point. In most cases there was almost _no_ fabric on her gowns!

Since she supposed that her bride would _adore_ it she picked up one of those gowns with a transparent bodice she hated so much and got back to the changing room, cringing when Lydia squealed.

* * *

><p>They came out and went to the sitting room: Lydia had jumped on the most elaborate princess gown, obviously attracted by the crystals and Sabrina was holding the long train. Mrs Bennet, Mrs Forster and Mrs Phillips squealed and shrieked just as Lydia had, while Mrs Gardiner and Elizabeth looked definitely sceptical; Jane just smiled, a resigned expression on her sweet face.<p>

"Isn't it _fabulous_?" Lydia asked. Mrs Phillips nodded eagerly and Mrs Forster said: "Women are going to be so _envious_, Lydie!" Mrs Bennet fanned herself, muttering: "Oh, my nerves!" Jane said, gently: "It's beautiful, Lydia..."

Elizabeth and Mrs Gardiner shared a look that spoke volumes about their opinion, then the younger woman said: "Don't you think it's a bit too...elaborate, Lydia? You're going to marry near the beach, are you sure you'd want to carry such a heavy dress for the whole day?"

"_Thank God, a sensible person in the room!" _Sabrina thought.

Lydia rolled her eyes and whined: "La, Lizzy, you're such a _bore_! _I want_ to be the _best_, the one that everyone will remember, I can't do that without something like this!" Mrs Bennet agreed fiercely: "This dress has anything a bride should want! And you, dear Lydia, are magnificent! Watch and learn Lizzy, and stop being so insensitive towards your sister!"

Jane decided to interrupt the fight that was to break, saying: "Lydia, why don't you try some others, so you'll have a clearer idea of what you're searching for?"

"_Two sensible people in the room!" _Sabrina rectified, following Lydia back in the changing room.

* * *

><p>The mermaid cut dress was much admired, but still not approved: Lydia adored the fact that it was sexier than the first model, but it wasn't <em>fabulous <em>enough for her wedding. Mrs Bennet had a clear preference for ball gowns and Lydia was too similar to her to object; her older sisters and Mrs Gardiner were obviously thinking that nothing good would come out from this, but seemed to know better than speak their own opinions.

Sabrina couldn't blame them. Lydia Bennet mustn't have been one of those people you could discuss reasonably with. _"Had I met her on other circumstances, I'd have easily believed her a spoiled brat...Or a trollop, it would depend on the hour..."_

The third dress was, as Sabrina had feared, very much _liked_ by the bride, but it didn't have enough crystals in her opinion. "I _want_ something like this, but _shinier_!" She stomped her foot lightly saying so.

Sabrina got out of the changing room, the rejected gown in hand, and softly banged her head on the wall. A headache was already pounding on her temples after hearing that shrill voice for over than a half hour. "Good Lord...Let this day end soon, I beg you!" She whispered, before straightening and getting back to work.

* * *

><p>She got back with another Pnina, a princess gown with a tulle skirt, a transparent bodice with crystals over the breast cups and some others to create some kind of sleeve. Grudgingly, she had to admit that it was just <em>perfect<em> for her bride.

The shriek almost deafened her.

The sitting room was no better: the women that were on the same wave length as Lydia looked flustered like teenagers meeting Justin Bieber in person, the sensible ones sighed and shook their heads, resignedly. Elizabeth even face palmed.

"Oh, Lydia, you look like a _dream_!" Mrs Bennet squealed, pressing her hands on her chest.

"_Or a nightmare"_ Sabrina thought, and judging by her expression, Elizabeth was thinking just the same.

"I've never seen such a _sexy_ dress before! Oh, Lydia, all of Hollywood will be at your feet! You'll be the _hottest_ August bride _ever_!" Mrs Forster gushed, clapping her hands excitedly. Mrs Phillips added some other comment, such as: "It really suits you, Lydia dear!"

Elizabeth, Jane and Mrs Gardiner said, almost together: "Are you _sure_ you want _this_ one, Lydia? It's..._revealing_!"

Lydia stuck her tongue at her older sisters. "_That_'s my purpose, sillies! _And_, you'd better stay silent, because _I'm_ the one marrying _first_, _I_ caught a husband first, so I can do _whatever_ I want, can't I, Mama?"

Mrs Bennet twittered: "Oh, dearest, _of course_ you can!"

"_You __**don't**__ slap costumers, you __**don't **__slap costumers, you __**don't**__ slap costumers!"_

"So, is this the one, Lydia?" Sabrina asked, praying that this be the end of the appointment.

"Ohhh, YES!" Lydia screeched, clapping her hands over her head, making her breasts tremble dangerously near the hem of the dress.

* * *

><p>Sabrina sat on a chair, while Lydia and her escorts went to take the measures for the order, her head pounding and wondering where she could buy brain bleach, when she saw Jane and Elizabeth approach her shyly.<p>

They apologised for Lydia and their mother's behaviour, hoping that they had not inconvenienced her too much and thanked her for her patience in dealing with her.

"Don't worry, girls, it's my job, and anyway, she wasn't even the worst I encountered!" Sabrina chuckled and smiled at them.

* * *

><p>After arriving at home, with a headache of epic proportions, swollen ankles due to standing all the day, dreadfully tired by the kickboxing session she had taken to vent her pent up anger towards <em>that<em> Lydia and her mother, she fell on the bed and thought...

"_God, sometimes I __**so**__ hate my job!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Review to let me know if you're still alive after this...<strong>

**Hyacinth Judy**


	3. Jane

**AN: Hello everyone! Ready for another shot?**

**First of all, let me give a huge, ginormous THANK YOU to all of you gentle souls who reviewed, followed, and faved this story...It means a lot to me!**

**Today we have sweet, dear Jane, flanked by Mrs Nightmare Bennet and...*drum roll*...a special guest we all love to hate! **

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice. As if.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Say Yes To The Dress!<em>**

Part Three: Jane

Sabrina was an assistant at Kleinfeld Bridal, in New York, and her job was _exhausting_.

If you had many appointments, it was like running a marathon with weights on the shoulder: people who designed bridal gowns _never_ thought how heavy they could be!

Most of the time, though, it was more of a psychological exhaustion, especially if the bride's escorts were at ends with each other.

It was a cold, grey November day, one of those in which everything was quite calm at the shop, but her first appointment would definitely _not_ be calm.

She recognized the shrill voice immediately, and checked the bride's name again: _Jane Bennet_.

"_My goodness, what is it with women in that family? The second out of three sisters going to marry!"_ Sabrina thought, bewildered. _"But why, WHY did she bring her mother?!"_

"Well, we meet again!" She said, approaching the group in the hall and noticing they had recognized her as well. She turned to Jane: "So _you_ are my bride today!"

Jane smiled sweetly and replied: "Yes, it's me! It's a pleasure to see you again!" She was with her mother, her aunt Gardiner, her sister Elizabeth who was also her maid of honour (_"Again!"_) and another woman Sabrina had never seen before, and was quite sure she wouldn't have missed anything had she never met her. "She is my future sister-in-law, Caroline Bingley!"

Miss Bingley looked up and down at her with her heavily made-up ice blue eyes, an expression of disdain on her long face, then flipped a strand of orange-red dyed hair over her shoulder and barely nodded at her. Sabrina already didn't like her.

"I came to help _dear_ Jane to choose a designer dress worthy of her wedding with _my_ brother..."

"_If you even DARE to interfere with my job I'll take my personal pleasure in kicking you out of here!" _Sabrina seethed, her palms itching for a good, resounding slap.

"Well, Jane, shall we?" She said, her voice pleasant nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Sabrina looked attentively at Jane: she was a stunningly beautiful woman; she must have been twenty four years old, was 5'6'' tall, with long legs and a willowy, model-like figure. Her oval, symmetrical face had a rosy complexion, a straight nose, ruby lips and doe-like light green eyes. Her golden blonde hair was straight and waist long, and shone under the shop lights.<p>

They sat into a changing room, then Sabrina spoke: "So, Jane, tell me about your wedding...What do you want in a dress? Is there a style you like?"

Jane blushed and smiled softly: "Charles and I are going to marry in April, and the ceremony will be held in a chapel near his house at the Hamptons...It's such a suggestive place, I fell in love with it! I don't know what style I want exactly...You see, I like most of the dresses I've seen on the shop site, and I'd like to make everyone happy, but Mom prefers princess gowns, Lizzy doesn't want me to follow Mom's dictations..."

Sabrina took one of her hands and squeezed it gently: she'd seen too many brides wanting to make everyone happy and suffer through it. Jane was so genuinely happy that Sabrina won't let her mother or that..._orange peacock_ ruin it!

"Well, I'll make you try some random gowns, of different styles, and then we'll proceed from that, alright? Now, is there a budget you want to stay under?" Jane nodded, smiling: "Charlie wants to pay for the dress and is such a dear he wouldn't set a budget, but I'd rather not spend more than 5'000 $!"

* * *

><p>Sabrina came back with four dresses: a sheath model, a mermaid cut one, an A-line dress and a princess gown. Jane looked at them and chose to show the A-line one first. It was sleeveless, with draping on the bodice. She looked gorgeous in it.<p>

The _oohs_ and _aahs_ resounded all through the sitting room when they appeared. Mrs Bennet was on the verge of fainting, Elizabeth was smiling widely and even Caroline looked _slightly_ pleased.

"Oh, Jane, you look so beautiful!" Mrs Gardiner said, expressing everyone's opinion. "Thank you, Aunt..." replied the bride, blushing anew.

Mrs Bennet, after gushing a bit, said: "Oh, my darling Jane, you are perfect, but don't you think you should wear something more elaborate? This is too simple! It has no lace, no crystals...!"

"It's just the first, Mom, there are so many other dresses in the changing room!" Jane replied, using a soothing tone that seemed very well practiced.

"You must understand, _dear _Jane, that you are marrying into _money_ and everyone will scrutinize you attentively, you must be at _our level_ and _that_ dress isn't the one!" Caroline added, with a tone that was even snobbier than her words.

"Well, let's see what they think of the others, Jane!" Sabrina said.

* * *

><p>The mermaid cut dress was liked (barely) by Caroline and more by Elizabeth and Mrs Gardiner, who also approved of the sheath model, but the princess gown was <em>adored<em> by Mrs Bennet and strongly hated by Elizabeth.

Jane and Sabrina got back to the changing room and the bride looked quite exhausted. "Are you alright?" The assistant asked her while divesting her and putting away all the dresses.

Jane nodded and said: "Yes, although I thought it would have been easier...I want to see them happy, but everyone has a different idea!"

"_Even God can't make everyone happy, Jane!"_ Thought Sabrina wryly, then asked her what _she_ preferred.

Jane reflected, then said: "I...I think I prefer the ball gown dresses...Not too elaborate though!"

Sabrina nodded and replied that she would come back with some other dresses.

* * *

><p>Sabrina was quite surprised when she saw Elizabeth approach her out of the changing room. "Elizabeth, what is it?" She asked, seeing how flushed she looked.<p>

"Sabrina, we have a problem! My mother and Caroline have their own _ideas_ about what Jane should wear and they are roaming the shop to search a dress! I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me and I thought I should warn you!"

If there was something that Sabrina didn't tolerate, were meddling relations. If they had suggestions to do, she would be willing to listen, but _no one_ could go around the shop as if they owned it!

"Elizabeth, stay here with Jane, I'll go and find them...Oh, do you think your sister would mind if I _killed_ your mother and her future sister-in-law?"

Elizabeth laughed heartily and said: "She can't even kill a mosquito, please, keep them alive if you can!"

* * *

><p>Sabrina looked like God's wrath when she found Mrs Bennet fumbling with a dress that cost more than 30'000 $ on a mannequin and Caroline Bingley carrying a mermaid cut gown with a feathered skirt.<p>

"_What _do you _think_ you are _doing_, ladies?" She asked, her voice cold and steely.

Mrs Bennet had the decency to blush and bumble something about "wanting to see how the dress was made", but Miss Bingley just looked haughtily at her and said: "Since the models _you _proposed to Jane aren't _glamorous_ enough, _I_ decided to choose something _better_ and more _suitable_ for the wedding she's going to have!"

Sabrina actually _snarled_ and came to stand face to face with Caroline. She was wearing heels today and was taller than most men, so even though the orange haired one was almost 5'8'', she was still shorter than the assistant.

"Let me make something clear, _Miss Bingley_: _who are you_ to _interfere_ with how I do _my _job? Do you read minds that you _know_ what _Jane_ wants? I _don't tolerate_ people wandering through the shop alone as if they were at their own home...If you wanted for Jane to try a dress, you should have come to _me_ and _asked me_ if it were available! And _that_ also applies to _you_, Mrs Bennet!" She added, turning to the older woman, who looked like an ashamed child.

Caroline took a step back, paling and stammered: "H-how dare you speak to me in such a way? I-"

Sabrina snatched the dress from her hand and hissed: "You're not a costumer, Miss Bingley, you're here just because Jane invited you...Don't test my anger further!"

She turned to Mrs Bennet. "I'll bring those models to Jane, but I warn you, _don't _touch anything _ever again_! Now, would you please go back to the sitting room? We'll reach you soon..."

* * *

><p>Sabrina got back to the changing room, finding Elizabeth speaking softly to Jane. The two sisters raised their eyes and asked: "So, how did it go?"<p>

Sabrina sighed heavily and said: "I didn't kill your mother nor Miss Bingley, but I gave them quite the tongue-lashing! Anyway, Jane, they chose those models to make you try...If you hate them, just tell me and I'll bring them back this instant!"

She showed them the dress chosen by Caroline and Elizabeth laughed hysterically: "Oh, God, I can't _believe_ it! She was able to find feathers _even here_!" Jane whispered: "Well, Lizzy you must admit that it's..._unique_!" Sabrina and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

"Do you want to try it?" Jane blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Well...uhm...it's _not_ exactly..._my_ style, you see..." Sabrina nodded and just hung it. Then, she showed the dress chosen by Mrs Bennet.

Both the girls groaned in a very unladylike way.

"This is _so_ Mom!" Elizabeth said, glaring at the expensive gown. It had a ballooned, very elaborate skirt, with flowers, tulle, lace and a long train, and a sweetheart shaped bodice embroidered with crystals. It was too much of everything.

"Yeah..." Jane sighed. "Well, maybe I could try this, just to make her happy..."

"_Enough of that!"_ Sabrina thought. She hung the offensive item and made Jane look at her in the eye.

"Let me tell you something, Jane. Your care for others' opinions and happiness is remarkable, but you seem to have forgotten an element of the equation: it's _your_ wedding, _you_ are the one going to the altar, _not_ Caroline, and _certainly not_ your mother! It's going to be _your _special day, and it's _your_ choice _only_ what you're going to wear! Listen to yourself only!"

"What have I been telling you all the time, Janey?" Added Elizabeth, nodding vigorously.

Jane breathed deeply, then nodded and smiled. "Yes, both of you are right...Well, Sabrina, what are you going to show me?"

* * *

><p>After long perusing, Sabrina came back with one of the simplest princess gowns she'd been able to find: the skirt wasn't too wide but had a bit of train; sleeveless, the bodice was embroidered with little white beads that created a flowery design, with the same theme on the hem of the skirt itself.<p>

She showed it to Jane, and she tried it on. Sabrina heard a small gasp come from the bride and smiled. "Oh, it's _gorgeous_!" Jane murmured, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining.

They showed it to the family and, for the first time, Sabrina heard Elizabeth actually _squeal_! Mrs Gardiner's smile was so wide she thought her face would break, Mrs Bennet was dumb struck and Caroline looked astonished.

"I love it!" Jane exclaimed as soon as she stopped in front of the mirror. She was glowing and everyone could see it clearly. Mrs Gardiner spoke: "Elegant, romantic but simple...Just as you are, Jane, it's _perfect_!"

Mrs Bennet murmured: "Oh, Jane, you are so beautiful...my nerves!" She started fanning herself, her dark eyes moist. Elizabeth was on the verge of tears too, but her voice was steady when she said: "It's _fantastic_, sister, Charlie'll have a heart attack when he sees you!"

Jane smiled mischievously for the first time: "Are you crying, Lizzy?" Her sister faked outrage: "Hell NO!" then chuckled, though now even Jane's eyes were welling up.

Caroline was the last to speak: "It seems that you possess a natural elegance, so you would look good even with a potato sack...well, if you like it, Jane _dear_..." No one was actually listening to her.

Sabrina approached the now crying bride and said, rubbing her arm: "Is it the _one_, Jane?"

Jane nodded and smiled widely: "Yes, it is!"

A collective cheer erupted from the most enthusiastic members of the group.

* * *

><p>After the Bennets had gone away, happy and with a dress, Sabrina sat in a corner for a pause, feeling a shoulder aching by carrying that <em>damned<em> gown chosen by Mrs Bennet.

Nicole, her supervisor, approached her and said: "A Miss Bingley has complained for your behaviour, Sabrina..." She rolled her eyes: "What did she say?"

"She said that you didn't listen to her and made her buy a dress that she doesn't like."

Sabrina started chuckling, then it became a belly laugh. _"That woman is ridiculous!"_

"Nicole, Miss Bingley was _not_ a bride: she was a soon to be sister-in-law, a snobby, haughty harridan with absolutely no sense of fashion that wanted to make the poor bride try the dress with the _feathered_ skirt! I just put her back in her place since she was meddling in _my_ job!"

Nicole tried hard to stop her own laughing and replied: "Thank God, I would have hated to fire you, you're one of the best!"

Sabrina sighed and said: "Thanks, boss. I have to go, right?"

Nicole smirked: "Yes you do!"

Sabrina rubbed her shoulder, then got up and sighed.

"_Who ever thought that such a job could be exhausting?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Surprised? Angry? Satisfied? Make me know!<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Hyacinth Judy**


	4. Elizabeth

**AN: Well, hello darlings! I've seen you enjoyed Caroline's **_**dressing**_** down! ;)**

**So, here we have the last installment, with (finally) Elizabeth's trip to Kleinfeld! There's a tiny little treat at the end of the chapter, so get ready!**

**Before leaving you to read, I must thank you again immensely for being so kind and generous in your reviews...Love you all!**

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice, **_**yet**_**. I'm working on that. (Kidding!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say Yes To The Dress!<strong>_

Part Four: Elizabeth

Sabrina was an assistant at Kleinfeld Bridal, in New York, and she _loved_ her job.

She loved observing people and helping brides to find the perfect dress for the most important day of their lives.

But most of all, she loved seeing the sheer happiness on their faces when they finally found _the one._

It was December, New York was in full Christmas-mode and Sabrina was bright and cheerful just like the tree at Rockefeller Center.

Her second appointment of the afternoon would be definitely interesting, since the name on her list was quite familiar: _Elizabeth Bennet_.

"_Yappie! I was wondering how long it would take!"_ Sabrina was smiling widely when she got to the hall to search her client.

"Well hello, Elizabeth! Not just the maid of honour, finally!" She said, reaching to shake the young woman's hand whose smile was just as wide as hers.

"Nice to see you _again_ Sabrina!" Elizabeth replied, hugging the assistant lightly. After that, she showed her escorts: Jane, now sporting a silver wedding band with a small emerald, Mrs Gardiner, then her future mother and sister-in-law, Lady Anne and Georgiana Darcy.

Sabrina almost had a heart attack: the Darcys were very well known in New York, though they were English and didn't spend much time in the USA. _"Geez, when your pied-à-terre in New York is a penthouse on Fifth Avenue you __**can't**__ be anonymous!"_

* * *

><p>When Sabrina closed the door of the changing room in which she had brought Elizabeth, she said: "You didn't bring your mother, may I add, <em>thank God<em>?"

Elizabeth laughed and replied: "You've seen how my mom is, I couldn't have lived through it with her here! Thank goodness, Lady Anne can be _very_ persuading!"

"Now, now, tell me all! When, where, how is it going to be?" Sabrina asked, eagerly.

"We are marrying in early September, at Pemberley, the Darcys' country estate in England...It will be a small gathering, you know? My family, Will's family, our dearest friends, no one else. I know his family is famous both in England and USA, but William is very reserved and we aren't that kind of people that want to show off, especially on such an important day..."

Elizabeth drifted off, gently twisting the engagement ring, who had an amethyst surrounded by very small diamonds.

"Do you know what's the most amazing thing? I had decided that, if I married _at all_, I would marry at thirtyish, not at twenty-three...But when Will kneeled in front of me and proposed, it just seemed so _right_ I couldn't say no!" A soft smile appeared on the bride's face, giving her a happy glow.

Sabrina observed Elizabeth: she was around 5'4'' tall, with a curvaceous but lithe body; her skin was cream white, but the blush on her cheeks was rosy and healthy. Her face was slim but heart-shaped, with plump lips, a small nose and asymmetrical eyebrows; her eyes, large and with long lashes, were sparkling and of a magnificent violet-blue colour. Her hair was long, wavy and of a rich shade of black. She looked like a copy of Liz Taylor.

"You indeed look very happy...Do you have a style that you'd like to try?"

Elizabeth laughed heartily: "Oh, Sabrina, were it for me, I'd marry in jeans! I didn't even want to come, but Jane, Georgie and Lady Anne are very good at making puppy eyes, and then Will came up and said: _"But Lizzy, I've dreamed of you in a white dress since our first date!"_! How can you resist _that_?"

"Anyway, I don't actually know what I want, but I _surely_ know what I _don't_ want! No tulle, no ballooned skirts, no crystals, no long trains, and especially _NO LACE_!"

Sabrina laughed and said: "Well, it's still a start! Let me go and find you something, sweetie! Oh, is there a budget?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes: "The Darcys told me I can spend as much as I want, but in my case, _the cheaper the better_! If you can make me spend less than $ 2,500, I'll worship you!"

* * *

><p>Sabrina was still chuckling when she came back, with three dresses: an A-line, draped, ivory coloured, sleeveless one, a sheath model with a little flowery decoration on the hem and a mermaid cut dress, draped and with an asymmetrical neckline.<p>

While helping Elizabeth putting the first one on, Sabrina asked: "How did you and your fiancé meet?"

The bride bit her lip and said: "We met at Charles Bingley's place, they are best friends...Charlie and Jane were already dating and they wanted us to know each other...We hardly spoke that night! We became on-off acquaintances, but spent a lot more time together while organizing Charlie and Jane's wedding. Then, at their reception, we danced and at some point he blushed and said _"Would you like to go out with me?"_ without taking a breath!"

Sabrina laughed and said: "Are you kidding me?!"

"No, it's true! The astonishing thing was that my first thought, well after the absolute shock, was: _"He's so cute when he's embarrassed!"_ And when I answered yes, his smile was so happy and so _dimpled_ I thought I would actually _swoon_, as if I were a Victorian maiden!"

* * *

><p>They went out and the women all smiled at seeing Elizabeth in white. Jane clapped her hands like a child and said: "Lizzy, it's great! It suits you so well!" Mrs Gardiner nodded, smiling widely. "The A-line looks very good on you, dear!"<p>

Lady Anne smiled, her blue eyes shining. "You are beautiful, Elizabeth, I think you should take this one into consideration." Georgiana stayed silent, until the bride turned to her and asked: "What do you think, Georgie?" The girl raised her eyes, blushed a bit and said: "I like it very much, Lizzy...What do _you_ think?"

"_**That**__'s a very nice question, Miss Darcy!"_ Sabrina thought, looking at her client's face.

Elizabeth sighed, then answered: "I...I don't know...It's nice, but I don't _feel_ it..._mine_!"

Lady Anne nodded, an understanding smile on her beautiful face: "It's alright, Elizabeth, it's rare to find the perfect dress at the first try!"

"Next one!" Sabrina declared.

* * *

><p>The mermaid cut dress raised conflicting opinions: Georgie and Jane liked it, since it wasn't too flashy, but Lady Anne and Mrs Gardiner thought it would be a bit uncomfortable. Lizzy didn't like it much; she said the model was too revealing since it was <em>very<em> fitting.

"_She doesn't want to look sexy...I wonder if she's afraid of resembling Lydia...Though she's way too classy to be similar to __**her**__!"_

While making her try the sheath model, Sabrina expressed said opinion to Elizabeth, who answered: "Well, more than being afraid of resembling Lydia, I just think I don't have the body to wear too fitting dresses and then...I don't want to attract too much attention with a sexy gown...It's a wedding, not a society event!"

"_She doesn't have the body to wear a fitting dress? Most women would kill for such curves, me first!"_ Sabrina was bewildered.

Elizabeth didn't look much convinced by the sheath model, but her escorts were crazy about it.

"Lizzy, I have no idea why you think this model doesn't suit you, but you look _gorgeous_!" Jane exclaimed rather forcefully.

Mrs Gardiner and Lady Anne noticed Elizabeth's discomfort and the noblewoman asked, in a motherly tone: "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"I...I can't see myself marrying in it, Lady Anne...It feels wrong on me, are you...are you _sure_ that it looks good on me?"

For the first time, Georgiana spoke without being prompted: "Lizzy, it looks _fantastic_! It's okay if you think it's not the right one, but just because a dress is fitting, that doesn't mean that it can't look good on you! Geez, Will would _faint_ if he saw you wearing something like _that_!"

Elizabeth became as red as a tomato at the thought; Sabrina chuckled and said: "I think, Elizabeth, that we have a little more searching to do..."

* * *

><p>"Now, Elizabeth, what <em>exactly<em> do you think is wrong with the models I showed you? I can't find the right dress for you if I don't know what to search!"

Elizabeth sighed, rubbed her face and said: "Sabrina, I...I actually _like_ these models, they are exactly what I thought my wedding dress should be...but...when I tried them they just...didn't impress me as it should! I notice all the wrinkles, all the parts that don't fit..."

Sabrina took Elizabeth's hands and replied: "Lizzy, the wrinkles can be mended...the ones you try aren't the same you would wear, there are fittings to be made!"

Elizabeth nodded: "I know, Sabrina, but it's difficult to be rational with all of Mom's comments about my being plain and unfit compared to Jane ringing in my head every time I look at my reflection in the mirror!"

They stayed in silent for a minute or so, then Sabrina got up and said: "I'll go now, and search something else to make you try, but I think you should speak of this with your sister and your other relations, to make them understand how you feel..."

* * *

><p>Sabrina leaned on the door of the changing room, looking pensive.<p>

"_What has that wretched woman put into Elizabeth's mind to make her believe she isn't fit?!"_

Sheaths models looked gorgeous on her, so the problem wasn't the style...but Elizabeth had a curvaceous body, and most of the dresses made her seem fat rather than sexy at the right point.

She needed a dress made with a fabric that floated down on her curves without hugging them too tight, like organza, or very fine silk...

A sudden thought flashed through her mind. An enormous smile spread over her face.

She knew what she needed!

"_I need Randy. Now!"_

* * *

><p>Sabrina came back in the changing room two seconds later than Jane's exiting, jumping up and down like an excited child.<p>

"I found it, I found it! Please Elizabeth, you _must_ try it!"

Elizabeth nodded, actually astonished at the assistant's obvious excitement.

The dress was a pure white, sheath model made with the softest silk, empire waisted; small diagonal drapes on the breasts crossed in the front and there was a strap to be put on the right shoulder, that connected on the behind with a small flower made of fabric that also stopped part of the skirt, creating a short train.

"Ya like it?" Sabrina asked, eager.

Elizabeth caressed the fabric and whispered: "It looks marvellous..."

A strange silence fell on the room while Sabrina was helping Elizabeth; the assistant raised her eyes and saw her bride's welling up with tears.

"So, how does it look?" Sabrina whispered, trying to contain her excitement: the dress fitted Elizabeth perfectly, as if it were designed on her body.

"Oh...my...goodness..." Elizabeth uttered, blinking rapidly to stop tears from falling.

* * *

><p>When they saw Elizabeth appear in front of them, her escorts were shocked to silence; Georgiana's mouth actually opened to form an 'O' and Jane looked like she was going to cry herself. "Oh, Lizzy..." Mrs Gardiner murmured.<p>

"It's _perfect_, Elizabeth...absolutely perfect!" Lady Anne added, discreetly dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Elizabeth stayed silent for a couple of instants, constantly smoothing the skirt tenderly, then murmured: "It's beautiful...it _feels_ beautiful!" She sobbed and hastily wiped a tear away.

"_Damn_, I've sworn to myself that I wouldn't cry if I found the right dress!"

Sabrina chuckled, while Jane and Georgiana sprinted from the couch and rushed to hug her.

Lady Anne approached the assistant and asked: "It is evident that it is a designer dress...But I have never seen the like before! Where does it come from?"

"It's a new addition to our inventory, Lady Anne: it's a Carlo Pignatelli, it comes from Italy. We have started selling this collection a month ago, though in Europe it's been on the market since September...Elizabeth is the first to try it!"

Mrs Gardiner chuckled: "Italian...well, when you say that blood is thicker than water!"

Elizabeth, now calmer, raised her glowing eyes and asked: "Italian? I've never heard of Pignatelli..."

Sabrina smirked: "He's one of the best designers of bridal clothes in Italy, but it's not known in the USA...Since the gown's imported, I fear you'll have to spend _a bit more_ than $ 2,500, but hey! They love it, _you_ love it, _it_ loves you, budget's not a problem...Everyone's happy!"

A collective laugh rang through the shop.

* * *

><p>Sabrina cheered silently when Elizabeth got down to take the measures. Randy, seeing the gesture, rushed towards her and said: "So, how did it go?"<p>

"It looked as if it had been sewed on her body, Randy! It's perfect! I _knew_ that it would work!" Sabrina answered, clapping her hands like a little girl and high-fiving the fashion director.

* * *

><p>Sabrina got home and passed near Rockefeller Center's ice rink that evening and, in the midst of people skating, she recognized Lizzy stumbling into a most handsome, tall, dark-haired man that, laughing, caught her before she fell and started twirling her around.<p>

She saw them laugh so happily that they almost glowed, before exchanging a tender look and then kiss each other; people passed near them and whistled or whooped, but they didn't seem to care.

Sabrina smiled dreamily, before shaking her head and walking away.

Oh, yes, she _loved_ her job!

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Want to guess who the handsome man was? <strong>

**Kleinfeld doesn't sell Carlo Pignatelli's collections, but he's a god of wedding gowns in Italy, I just had to put him in!**

**Edited: Since the link didn't work in here, I put it in my profile page. Hope you can see it now...**

**Thank you so much for reading, and be so kind as to leave a comment!**

**Hyacinth Judy**


End file.
